


On Arrival

by kitty_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I just cause pain to every character I love, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_boi/pseuds/kitty_boi
Summary: Kuroo is late meeting Kenma so Kenma goes to see what's up.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	On Arrival

_He's late._

The thought permeated my mind through the battle sounds on my PSP screen, more of a fact than something to be irritated about. If Kuroo showed up right now, he'd swipe my handheld, spewing some nonsense about needing human interaction every once and a while. So it was probably for the best that he hadn't shown up yet.

Still, I planned to call him as soon as I beat the level.

The sun had sunk just beyond the horizon as the dragon on my screen gave its last solitary roar before collapsing to the ground. Saving with one hand I sat up to reach for my phone, dialing Kuroo before returning my attention to the screen to level up my character. My brow furrowed when he didn’t answer but I returned to my game without leaving a message. Mild irritation pinged at my mind as I settled back on my bed. Some girl probably had distracted him on his way from the gym. It happened sometimes. He’d show up in ten minutes, apologizing for his tardiness, and I’d pretend to ignore him as he curls up on the bed next to me, eyes trained on my face until I finally put my PSP down and gave into whatever he wanted to do.

After another level and still no call I groaned and pulled myself off the bed, slinking myself over to my Nekoma jacket and pulled it on. Returning my focus to the screen, I headed downstairs, muttering a quick “Off to Kuroo’s” to my parents when they asked.

My feet traced the path I had walked a thousand times in my life, never glancing up to check I was in the right place. Kuroo’s house was the only place I could get to without getting lost, after lots of trial and error. And since it became habit, I had gotten so used to the trip, that most of the time I wandered past his house even when we weren’t meeting up. He had caught me in front of his house, and laughed when I said I didn’t know how I got there. No further explanation was needed though. He just looped his arm around my shoulders and told me to lead the way.

But today was different. His house was usually bright and cheery, emanating energy from a block around it. Normally I could feel it before looking up, never needing to see the house to know I was there. But tonight there was nothing, causing me to walk past it before I realized. Putting my PSP on sleep mode I looked up at the dark house, unsure of how to proceed. His parents thought I was a little odd, but they were always home and always welcoming when Kuroo wasn’t there. But for the first time in years it was empty, desolate.

Sliding my PSP in my pocket I pulled out my phone instead, dialing Kuroo’s number one more time. Rocking back and forth slightly, my free arm pulled around me, I listened to it ring, hoping that he’d pick up. Fear pricked at my insides, a wave of undeniable, overwhelming feeling as my heart rate picked up with every tone.

By the time his voice mail started to play, my breathing was shallow and quick, fingers shaking as I hit the end button. Knees weak, I leaned against the fence outside his house, staring at my phone as tears blurred my eyes.

_This isn’t happening._

I was overreacting. I had to be. But if I was, I wanted to know so he could laugh at me for getting worked up for once. He would understand, and he’d explain it away to his parents. There was no choice but to call them.

Their number was unused, a precaution that Kuroo pressed on me years ago just in case I got really lost and he was out of town. When I refused to give into something so silly, he stole my phone while I was distracted and programmed it in, mentioning that he wanted to make sure his kitten was safe. I had made a face at his comment but he just slid my phone back in my pocket and pretended not to notice.

That number now stared up at me from my phone screen, as I steeled myself to call it. Would they even answer? I never gave them my number, and they’ve had no reason to ask Kuroo about it. If I waited maybe they’d show up, Kuroo’s parents driving him home from getting a flat along the way.

But the road was empty, and no headlights turned the corner as I looked around, eyes wide as I hoped it would help me see something that would make everything make sense. But nothing came to me, so I held my breath and pressed the talk button.

It took his mother five rings to pick up. “Hello?”

My breath was shaky, but I tried to keep my voice even. “It’s Kenma. Where’s Kuroo?” The words felt awkward but that thought was quickly erased from my mind as I heard her breath hitch.

“Kenma, I-I… Kuroo was in a-a car crash tonight… He was… D-dead on arrival.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> I'm just sorry.
> 
> I forgot I even wrote this, but I found it in my folders of stuff and thought I'd share it but still...
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
